Todays gonna be a GREAT day! In middle school!
by What'cha doin
Summary: The gangs in MIDDLE SCHOOL! Watch how middle school affects everyone! Mostly on phinbella no others sorry! If you don't like it im sorry my first story!
1. Chapter 1

My first story! YAY! So this is about isabella's BEST day ever! Please note that I do NOT own Phineas and Ferb!

Isabella POV-

"Isabella I just want you to know..."

"What Phineas?"

"That I..."

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!

I open my eyes and realize that sadly once again I was dreaming. I lift up my hand and reach to press the snooze button on my alarm clock. It says its 6:00 am. Which means today is the the day the whole gang has been thinking about since the last day of school last year. Today was the first day of school. Now I know what your thinking, whats so special about this particular first day? Today isn't just a normal and sad first day back. Today was the first day of middle school for the whole gang. I then realize that I should be getting ready so I jump out of bed and put on a hot pink shirt with a sparkly silver heart on the front. Then I throw on some dark skinny jeans and some black ballet flats with cute little bows on the toes. Thinking of the bows I go through my drawer and put on my new silver bow which is a change from the old pink one I wore during the summer. I quickly go downstairs and make myself some waffles because since I get up so early now for school my mom is still asleep. My waffles pop out of the toaster and I put them on a plate with syrup. While I eat I pack my new pink backpack with all the new school supplies that I need for school. When I finish I look at the clock and it says 7:00. Which means now I can see the thing I have been dreading. Seeing Phineas being SO indescribably gloomy. I walk out the door and see that the brothers are already waiting by their mailbox. I see Phineas wave to me and I wave back. "Hey Phineas what'cha doin?" "Hi Isabella! How are you?" "I'm fine Phineas but I would think you would be sad today." " Yeah but I think this might be fun because its an all new experience for everyone!" " Yeah I guess so!" While we are talking the bus comes rolling down the street and makes a stop where we are standing. We all look at each other before we climb on the stairs and take a seat.

END OF CHAPTER 1!


	2. Chapter 2

Phineas POV-

As we get on the bus I search for an empty seat. I see one and quickly take a seat and look over at my brother who takes a seat across the way and just as a notice Isabella sits next to me. I blush as little as possible because believe it or not I have had a HUGE crush on her pretty much since we met. I know its corny but its true! Believe me when I say I have tried to show Isabella how I feel but always in the end she either shows no interest or maybe just doesn't even notice. Like the time we all saved Meap's planet from the cutetonium and I said "Your cuteness goes right to your core!" But when she asked me if I was saying she was cute I guess she didn't take the hint that I was infact calling her cute so WHY was she asking? So to think about this I fidgeted with the control while she went to do the thing she does best...being I guess I have been rambling too much because before I knew it we were in front of a fairly large building which is probably our new school. The school that would change everything.


	3. Chapter 3

3rd chapter people! YAY! -Isabella POV- As I got off the bus I saw how HUGE the school is. Then Phineas stood next to me in awe of how big the school was up close. "Guess we better get going" Phineas said as me and him walked in while Ferb tried to find the rest of the gang. When I came in the halls were filled with 6,7, and 8th graders trying to find their new lockers. I took out my paper with my locker number on it which I got a couple weeks back. Phineas pulls his out as well and then after says " My number is 147, and if yours is 146 then I guess we're headed the same way" I nod my head as I follow him as he reads the locker numbers and finally finding ours. I put a mirror and my backpack in my locker and close it just as Phineas closes his. " Phineas what are your classes?" "Mine is English , gym, math, social studies/geography, lunch, and then science." "Well mine our the same but science and Math." Then I guess we better get going Izzy." "Izzy? Since when do you have a nickname for me?" Phineas's eyes pop out of his skull and I could of sworn he blushed. But as I was going to ask about it again the bell rang and we had to get to class.


	4. Chapter 4

4 Chapter peoples! I don't exactly know how many chapters I will make but I think it will be more then 7. Enjoy!

* * *

Phineas POV-

When I realized I called Isabella Izzy I was in total shock. I only called her Izzy in my dreams which I have about her a lot but this was the first time I had actually called her that in person. I only called her that because while she was talking I totally got lost in her beautiful brighter than navy blue orbs that she calls eyes and her shiny, long, soft ( I assume), strawberry scented hair. But as she was going to repeat herself the bell rang for class so we had to go. As we walked she kept looking at me like I had two heads or something. When we walked in the classroom we quickly took our seats as the teacher walked me getting lost in Isabella's features was going to be a daily thing then its going to be a VERY long school year.

* * *

After all those classes it was finally lunch. Since I didn't know what they had for food here I just packed a lunch and sat next to my brother ferb."Hey Ferb." Since Ferb is a man of action he nods and starts to eat. Thats when Buford and Baljeet come in. " Hello Phineas and Ferb what are you dooing? Opps I just sounded like Isabella." " Yeah , hey dinner bell where is girly anyway?" " I don't know Buford why would you out of all people want to know?" " Oh I dunno I would of thought she would be with you or the other way around since...ya know...you like her." He said with a smirk." What do you mean by LIKE?" I said slightly annoyed. " Dinner bell everyone knows you "like like"girly so don't you try to talk us into thinkin' otherwise." " Buford I have no clue what your talking about, I may like Isabella as a friend but " like like" her is a not." I said assuring them." Phineas as much as I hate to argue and I can't believe I am saying this but I have to agree with Buford no matter HOW MANY wedgies he has given me today every time I got a question correct in math." "Ferb do YOU agree with them?" I said hopeful that Ferb would take my side and help me. But all Ferb did was get up and stand next to Buford with his arms crossed. "Oh you guys...I can assure you...'sigh' is it really that obvious?" " UH HUH!" They all said at once. Just then Isabella walked in and sat down next to me. "Hey guys what'cha doin?" "NOTHING! I mean nothing.. were not doing..nothing! I said scratching my ear. "Phineas is everything ok?" she said. "Yeah girly he's all right he just had a big talken to if you know what I mean." Buford said with an obnoxious laugh. " What do you mean?" " Ah Baljeet was just showing me how to do this particular math problem on my homework and Buford is just upset cause' he doesn't get it." I said with a fake snicker. Buford mouthed me "nice save" but with a frown."Oh, ok then well i'm finished and I need to talk to the fireside girls so if you will excuse me." She said walking off. "Phineas you need to tell her how you feel SOON!" Ferb says shocking everyone with his whole sentence because again he is a man of action. " Ferb i'm just not ready yet." I said throwing away my trash and heading out into the hall just as the bell rings for the next class. As I walk down the hall I see a poster." BIG BACK TO SCHOOL DANCE NEXT FRIDAY! BRING DATE FOR THIS SPECIAL EVENT!" " But I may be ready soon." I said to myself walking down the hall.


	5. Chapter 5

YAY GUYS! 5 chapter time! And make sure to vote on my poll! ENJOY!

* * *

Isabella POV-

As soon as the bell rang I got up and headed to math class I saw a poster for a back to school dance. I wish Phineas would take me to a dance but since he is so oblivious I highly doubt soon as I got in math I started thinking, why was Phineas acting so strange at lunch and why did he call me Izzy? For as long as I can remember he has called me Isabella and nothing what changed today? Ugh I should be paying attention, but I just can't stop thinking about Phineas. No matter what I do or what happens my mind will always keep Phineas in the center of it has that affect on me like even if I was figuring our how to fix my television or just washing the dishes somehow someway Phineas will come to again why is he acting so weird? Maybe I'll ask him about it on the bus if I can manage to sit next to him as I decided to actually pay attention the bell rings and everyone erupts out of their seats and flow out of the room with me following way behind.

* * *

When I get on the bus I see that Ferb is sitting next to Baljeet across from an empty seat which I park myself in. A few minutes after Phineas comes on and seems to notice that Ferb already has someone next to him which then of course he sees me and sits next to me. "Hey Phineas.""Hi Isabella!" Phineas says looking the other direction. "Oh no more Izzy huh?" I say curiously." Oh yeah...about that, that name just came to my mind and so it just came out. Sorry if you don't like it." "Oh no its not that I don't like it its just that it caught me by surprise because you have always called me Isabella." "Ok then haha.." He says uncomfortably. "Phineas why do you sound so nervous or unrelaxed today?" "Oh its just that...first day is a rush I guess.." " Yeah..it is, but you haven't acted like this before on first days." "Whats with all the questions Isabella?" "Sorry Phineas but your just acting different today is everything ok?" "Of course everything is ok Isabella! If it wasn't you would be one of the first people to know I promise you." He said with a grin."Oh ok Phineas if your sure." "I'm positive Isabella, hey me and Ferb are going to the movies tonight since the first day of school landed on a Friday this year, you wanna go?" "Sure Phineas!" I said excited. "What time do I meet you?" " 4:00." "Ok Phineas meet you there!" I said just as the bus was at our stop and Phineas got up to leave along with his step brother. As I got off I started thinking, what am I going to wear?


	6. Chapter 6

Getting interesting isn't it? Well guess what? PHINBELLA TIME BABY! XD BTW, I'm doing both POVS this chapter!

* * *

Phineas POV-

Ok I did what Ferb told me to do in science, I asked Isabella to the movies and she thinks Ferb is coming along. But the plan is that once we get there I'll say that Ferb wasn't feeling well so its just us. Then this will be my chance to get alone time! All the other times I had chances ended up me chickening out and inviting Ferb or me and Ferb getting mixed together, which wasn't a pretty sight if I do say so I got home I did all of my homework,got ready, and then anxiously waited until it was time.

* * *

Isabella POV-

When I got home I did my homework (which was hard considering I was thinking about you-know-who instead of paying attention),told my mom where i'm going, and then planned the perfect outfit: a light pink,short sleeved blouse with a little bow on the right side hip,a pretty light pink satin bow(which is also a change from the summer one),the same dark skinny jeans,and my black UGG boots which went wonderful with my soon as a finished I heard a knock on my door which meant that Phineas (and sadly Ferb no offense) were here. I smoothed out my shirt and opened the door shocked that I saw only Phineas was here."Hey Phineas! Wheres Ferb?" I asked hopeful that he wasn't here so it would only be me and Phineas" Oh Ferb isn't feeling well, he has a bad headache after hearing Baljeet's hour long summary of fractions in math today." He said snickering just a little bit. "Oh well I hope he feels better, so should we go?" "Oh yeah, lets go." He said before we started walking down the block to the mall which wasn't even a mile away from our street.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been updating I have been on vacation! Enjoy and review to make better guys! BTW I do NOT own phineas and ferb OR man of steel! But hey I just loved that movie! Both POVS!

* * *

Phineas POV- When I walked in a felt a slight chilling breeze from the air-conditionors that were still in from the recently ended season of summer. As soon as me and Izzy found the theater I bought the tickets and we headed inside. We settled in the middle row and watched the trailers of new movies while other people came in. "So you excited to see Man of Steel?" I asked trying to start a conversation before the movie began. "Oh yeah I heard it got awesome ratings!"When she said that I could see the sparkles in her eyes. Then again I always saw sparkles in those beautiful blue eyes of hers, they were so easy to get lost in and lose the words you were about to say just from a glimpse at them. Which unfortunetly is what happened to me right then. Luckily thats when the lights when out to hint that the movie was starting and to be quiet.

* * *

Isabella POV- As soon as the movie ended everyone started to leave their seats like me and Phineas, When we walked out of the mall it was night and the air was cooler tyen earlier in the day. "So did you like the movie?" Phineas asked me. "Yeah the affects were unbelievable!" "Well im glad you had fun tonight." He said."Yeah I did we should go out more often." I said not realizing who I was talking to and slightly blushed."Yes,yes we should.." Oh my gosh..did he really just say that? Did we just have a moment?! Oh Phineas WHY are you so unreadable? Just then he smiled shyly at me and looked the other way." Its more cold then I thought it would be." I said shivering."Oh are you cold?" He said taking off his coat and putting it around me. Oh I was in heaven actually seeing my Phineas was really being...romantic? I almost fainted on the spot but didn't seeing that we were at my porch. "Thanks for beinging me Phineas it was really fun."No problem Isabella! I had fun as well. I took off his jacket and handed it to him. He looked so cute putting it back on and smiling shyly again,so cute that I could kiss him. Not on the lips of course because that would be to forward and awkward,but one on the cheek or the nose would be just thanking him for the movie and the coat moment. "Well bye Isabella I'll see ya tomorrow!" Oh no I was lossing my chance. I quickly took action and kissed the very top of his nose and said quickly,"Bye Phineas and thanks again!" Then closed the door in a breeze. I then ran upstairs to my room sliding down on my knees on the wall giggling. Finally I got my pj's on and slipped into bed dreaming of tomorrow which couldn't come fast enough.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello! Sorry I forgot about the story!But not to worry! I shall save you with a new chapter,enjoy!

* * *

Phineas POV-

We walked up to her Mexican-style house and stepped onto her porch. Then she thanked me for the movie,and oh yeah...KISSED ME! Right on my nose! Thats all I remember before blacking out for a couple minutes and then finding myself out cold on her lawn, I guess I was trying to walk home but ended up fainting. I guess that kiss took me by surprise! When I woke up I walked tiredly into my vacant living room and just passed out on my sofa.

* * *

"Phineas? Phineas?! PHINEAS!" I open my eyes to see that it's morning and that apparently my brother noticed me on the couch with my clothing still on sleeping up a storm. "Yes oh great brother of mine?" I say jokingly. "Enough of the jokes Phineas what happened? You went to the movies with Isabella and didn't come home! Mom was going ballistic trying to figure out where you were!" I guess that fainting accident didn't last a few minutes after all."Well, we went to the movie theater then walked home around 10,then she thanked me on her porch and kissed me!" "On the lips!? Aren't we a little young for that?" Says Ferb. "No on my nose,and yes,yes we are. But that's not the point! She kissed me Ferb! She kissed me! Do you know what that means!? It means that I, Phineas Flynn, have a chance with the Isabella Garcia-Shapiro!" "I guess that means there's also a chance for a certain boy asking her to that dance next Friday night?" Says Ferb. "Right you are Ferbo right you are! Wait it's THIS Friday?" "Yeah they moved it didn't you hear?" "No,no I didn't but no matter! I will just have to ask her earlier then planned." And with that I grabbed a cereal bar for breakfast and hopped up the stairs to think how this is gonna go down. "This,is going to be a week to remember." Says Ferb with a sly grin on his face.


End file.
